victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cabbie/@comment-3247345-20120815060332
In my comment yesterday I forgot a few shows, most notably Big Time Rush. BTR can be okay depending on the plot. I liked season 1 and early season 2 because they focused on the Palmwoods and the guys' antics. Now it's really hit or miss. The double date one was pretty good but the superhero one sucked. It just made me go "WTF?" As for the music, it's pretty tolerableThe guy who writes this also writes the Fairly Odd Parents. I don't think Poof completly ruined the show but like some do but it was better before they had Poof. It's really too bad they stopped Ned's Declassified. I would have liked to see them move onto high school. The people that wrote those are okay but they're no Dan Schneider. Then there's TUFF Puppy. The only good thing about that show is Jerry Trainor and unfortunately he doesn't make the show worth watching. There's only so many ways a giant rat can try to take over a city before things get stupid and repetitive as this show quickly got. You have no idea how much I want an army of exterminators to wipe out Petropolis for good. Then there's the Penguins of Madagascar. They makes fools of special forces world wide. It's a New York zoo guys. Your commando tactics are unnecessary and make you look stupid. The only tolerable thing about is is Rico, the insane pengunin. His antics are mildly amusing until the rest of the show becomes unbearable. I just wish he'd use those explosives he keep in his gut to level the zoo. Next we have Kung Fu Panda. This show suffers from the same old good guy/bad guy/martial arts complex that too many shows on Nick do nowadays. Nick used to be a place where that garbage doesn't exist. Now it's a haven for it. It doesn't help that the characters suck and the plots are are so stupid. That panda would be more useful as a fur coat. They plan to release Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles next month. I bet that will be more of the same trash they have on now in Turtle form. I didn't like it in the 90s and the remake will probably suck more. Planet Sheen is the last on the list. It probably belongs in the same catagory as Fagboy and Chum Chum, but for some reason I don't hate it as much. I'm guessing it's nostalgia from Jimmy Neutron. I always liked Sheen on JN. Despite that it doesn't suck like the rest of these so called "shows", it's just not the same as JN. They should have just brought back Jimmy Neutron. The new planet is kind of interesting but I miss Retroville. How far Nick has fallen in 8 years. Dan should make his own network and leave Nick to its fate. I thought Victorious would give me a reason to tune into my childhood paradise for a few more years. Oh well. Time to flush this turd...